staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 października 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem 7.55 Po gospodarsku 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Teleranek". W programie m.i.n. odc. 6 filmu przygodowego "Niebezpieczna zatoka" prod. kanadyjskiej 10.30 Muzeum d'Orsey" - odc. 3 "Sztuka i miasto" - serial francuski 11.25 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.50 "Hetmańskie miasto" - prog. dok. o Żółkwi 12.15 TV koncert życzeń 13.00 Teatr dla dzieci: "Ten najpiękniejszy świat" - Tadeusz Woźniak śpiewa piosenki dla dzieci 13.25 Morze 13.45 "Legenda złotej harfy" - odc. 2 dok. filmu polskiego z serii "Opowieści starego miasta" 14.15 Karlhamn bliżej - reportaż 14.45 Laureat jurorem - Piotr Paleczny 15.15 Film dokumentalny 15.40 W starym kinie: "Droga na zachód" - film fab. (western) prod. USA z 1930 roku 16.55 "Antena" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.30 Studio Konkursu Chopinowskiego 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wiewiórcze opowieści 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte" - odc. 2 serialu angielskiego 21.05 Siedem dni: świat 21.35 Sportowa niedziela 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.35 Kabaretowy rok (1) - program kabaretu Jana Pietrzaka "Pod Egidą" Program 2 7.00 Powitanie 7.05 Krótkófalowcy - mag. wojskowy 7.35 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.10 Film dla niesłyszących: "Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte" - odc. 2 serialu angielskiego 9.10 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.30 Szczeciński koncert zyczeń 10.15 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 59 i 60 serialu USA 11.45 Express Dimanche 12.00 Program dnia 12.05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.15 "Anastazja" - cz. 4 (ostatnia) ser. filmu USA 13.20 Sto pytań do... 14.00 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą z humorem 14.20 Kino familijne: "Latający doktorzy" odc. 5 australijskiego filmu przygodowego 15.05 Kontakt TV: archiwum Kontaktu: "Szpot" - film dok. o Januszu Szpotańskim, satyryku 16.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wolność i myśl" - odc. 2 franc. filmu dok. z cyklu "Renesans" 17.00 Sport: Wielka Pardubicka" - wyścigi konne 17.30 Bliżej świata: przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 "Wśród pionierów Ameryki" - film dok. o pierwszych Polakach w Ameryce Płn. 20.00 Las Gdynias, czyli gadające głowy przedstawia Jerzy Gruza 21.00 "Magiczny krąg" wokół Wratislavia Cantans 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Anastazja" - powtórz. odc. 4 (ostatniego) serialu USA 22.30 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Oprah Winfrey show - Kobiety. które zawsze mają mężczyzn 23.20 W czasie konkursu o Konkursie 23.45 Komentarz dnia 23.50 CNN Headline News 0.05 Program na poniedziałek PTV Echo 6.00 - 9.00 - Echoporanek 9.00 - Film tłum. 13.30 - Rozpoczęcie programu 14.00 - Gwiazdy Wrestlingu 15.00 - Family Ties 15.30 - Saturday Night Live 16.00 - ALF - film dla dzieci 16.30 - „Tu mówi polski Londyn" 17.00 - Sky News 17.30 - Echotext 18.00 - Bubel czyli odpały młodej pały 18.20 - Bajki 19.00 - „Werewolf" - horror 19.30 - MTV 20.00 - Film z satelity 22.00 - Film fab. tłum. 23.30 - Echotext 0.00 - „Autostopowicz" - horror dla dorosłych 1.00 - Życzenia przy muzyce 2.00 - Koniec BBC1 8.45 Through the Garden Gate 9.15 Inigo 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 A Vous la France! 10.25 Espana Viva 10.50 You and 92 11.25 Business Matters 11.50 Help Your Child with Maths 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Force 10 from Navarone 17.00 The Clothes Show 17.30 Hearts of Gold 18.15 Sum Chance 18.25 News 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 News 21.20 Screen One: Sticky Wickets 22.35 Heart of the Matter 23.10 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.35 Into Print 0.05 Mahabharat 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 7.30 King Rollo 7.35 Playdays 7.55 Is That a Fact? 8.10 Pinocchio 8.30 Animal Album 8.45 Litt'l Bits 9.10 Corners 9.30 Dungeons and Dragons 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.40 Uncle Jack.... and Operation Green 11.10 Boxpops 11.50 The O-Zone 12.00 One in Four 12.30 Golf and Snooker 16.30 Richard Crossman 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 Juke Box Jury 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Trials of Life 20.05 Born Talking 20.50 Rhythms of the World Special 22.10 Snooker 22.35 The Elephant Man 0.35 Golf